


Welcome home

by cutmyluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sorry Not Sorry, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv
Summary: Kageyama returns to his apartment after a match, but he didn't expect to find something.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 18





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are grammar mistakes!!

Kageyama had left two weeks ago on a trip he had for a volleyball game, barely returning to the apartment he shared with Hinata. They weren't in much contact because he had to train and be in together to do tactics. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss him, he wanted to hug him again and fill him with kisses on his face that he had a few freckles. 

He opened the apartment door, it was 9:45 at night. When he walked in and closed the door, he found that everything was silent, only the light in the room was on. 

It didn't get very strange, he hadn't told his boyfriend when he'd come back exactly. 

Maybe Hinata was in the room asleep or seeing something on his cellphone. 

He left the suitcase next to the couch. 

As he approached the door he heard soft moans and the bed sheets moved. The door to the room was half open, so when it was close enough, he glanced inadvertently and came across a rather peculiar image. 

Hinata was naked on top of a pillow, moved his hips creating friction in his limb, and his face was on the sheets, making his moans not heard well. Because of that, the muscles in his legs were noticeing.

Apparently Hinata didn't think it was enough, so he sat down, placed his entrance above the tip of the pillow and started rocking. While doing that he masturbated with his right hand, dropping his head back. With his left hand he ran through his well-worked body, groaning escaped from his reddish mouth.

"Tobio..." The speed of his right hand rose, leaving gentle caresses at the tip of the penis. 

After a minute he ran, dropping to the side of the pillow and regulating his breathing. 

Kageyama decided to make an appearance, entered the room with a smile and Hinata sat quickly in bed with flushed cheeks.

"Well, honey, I didn't know you could have fun without me."

"Don't tell me that..."

Kageyama let out a short laugh.

"What? If I saw everything? Not much, just the part where you replaced me with a pillow"

Hinata laughed at the commentary, shook his funny head.

"I just needed to relax a little bit, I missed you."

Kageyama had got excited to see him like that, he began to take off his black shirt in Hinata's eyes, then his pants, thus getting to stay in boxers. Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, Kageyama sat straddling the opposite's thighs. 

"My team won in the game, do you think I deserve a prize?" 

Hinata smiled on the middle.

"Of course yes" gave him a kiss on his lips, then began to caress Kageyama's limb. He got it out of where it was and chewed the base. 

Kageyama sighed at the touch.

"Hey, Shoyo, it's your turn tonight."

Hinata seemed to shine his eyes with emotion, nodded and left Kageyama in bed, long enough for him to stay upstairs too. He took the boxers away from him, told him to put himself in four and he did.

Hinata grabbed the bottle of lubricant that was in bed, joined a little on his fingers and with one he just started touching his boyfriend's entrance.

Kageyama groaned faintly, more than anything, sighs for how cold he felt. It took a while for Hinata to stick a finger in, now he's letting out a loud groan against the savannah. His head rested in his arms, as he moved his hips to feel more. 

Hinata stuck the two missing fingers in, making Kageyama a mess. He continued to do so, enjoying the sight of seeing him begging for more, and asking him to fuck him as he should. 

Hinata obeyed, removed his fingers. Before doing so, he stroked his member who was again excited. He played with the entrance, making him think he'd come in, until Kageyama let out a roar of despair, so he got it all out of the way.

Kageyama let his chest rest on the mattress, leaving his ass at the other's disposal. He moved his head to the right side and his hands left them sideways.

Hinata began to move, first it was slow, until it began to feel too good and the movement was accelerated. The two moaned to the beat. Hinata stroked Kageyama's wide back, liked to touch him because he was soft and had some moles. 

Kageyama's body moved as he ramming them, causing him to grab the savannah tightly and close his eyes. Hinata decided to change his position, he removed himself from where he was, causing Kageyama to look at him badly

"What are you doing?"

"Ride me" He lay on his back, letting his head rest on a pillow.

Kageyama obeyed instantly, settling between his legs. He went down little by little, until Hinata's limb was left inside him. 

"Shit..." Whispered Hinata.

Kageyama began to go down and up, being helped by the other, who grabbed him by the waist. His pale hands were in Hinata's low stomach, caressing him from time to time.

Kageyama decided to be a little daring this time. He had Hinata take his hands off, and he started rocking, put his hands on Hinata's chest, making their faces a little close. 

Kageyama moved his hips back and forth faster, Hinata seeing his face blushing and his open mouth decided to stick his fingers in. Kageyama passed his tongue between them, putting them completely in and then slowly pulling them out. When he finished doing that for a few seconds, he changed the movement to move in circles.

"Keep it up," Hinata ordered him to close his eyes, he grabbed his hips again but in a strong way. 

Kageyama continued, until he felt Hinata begin to ram him.

"Shit, Shoyo.." His entry began to feel very stimulated.

Kageyama approached his boyfriend to kiss him, the other corresponded instantly. They bit their lips, touched their tongues and from the corner of Hinata's lip came a small thread of saliva. Hinata sped up the onslations, causing Kageyama to fall into his chest, staying together. 

Kageyama kept moving, but now the one who was in control was Hinata.

"I love the way you fuck me" He stopped moving, to feel completely how Hinata ramming him hard. 

Hinata grabbed the cheeks of Kageyama's ass and opened them for more freedom.

"Ah, fuck yes, just like that" He had touched his sweet spot, even made his ass further back.

"You feel too good" Hinata squeezed his ass, causing Kageyama to drop more moans.

Before Kageyama came, he decided it was his turn. Hinata reluctantly listened. Kageyama sighed when he no longer felt anything else in his driveway. 

He positioned himself between Hinata's legs, opened them as much as he could, and lifted them up, taking them from his thighs and left them at the height of his hips.

He came in slowly, watching Hinata's face wallow with pleasure at last feel what he wanted for a week. His lunges were not slow, they were quick from the beginning, seeing Hinata's chest go up and down to get some air. 

Hinata had his eyes closed, put his forearm in his mouth to cover his groans, as he used to be the noisy one in bed. Hinata's hand was to be addressed to his member asking for attention, but he was stopped by Kageyama's hand. 

He stopped taking his thighs, left them in bed and with his left hand grabbed Hinata's wrists, leaving his arms above his head. With the other hand, he took his hip and again the swing began. Hinata enged his feet on Kageyama's hip, causing him to go deeper and drop a groan for the sensation.

"Faster..." Hinata looked at him with tearful eyes, what he was feeling did not compare to what he had done an hour ago. 

"What?" He smiled at him.

"You know what, ah, I mean" Kageyama leaned towards him, feeling his limb being pressured.

Kageyama was faster, slid his hand between them to reach Hinata's limb, only caressing the tip with the pre-seminal liquid that was beginning to come out. 

Hinata had his back curved and instinctively began to move his hips, making the lunges deeper. 

"Ah, don't stop, Tobio" closed his eyes and left his mouth open. "Keep fucking me like this..."

Kageyama began masturbating each other's penis faster, causing the skin to move and when it went down, it made it slow. 

"Mmh"

Hinata felt he was already running, alerted his boyfriend and he kissed him as he continued. When he came, he groaned inside his mouth, causing Kageyama to stick his tongue in and keep kissing until the comb ran.

It was just another minute for Kageyama to follow him, taking off from his lips and reloading his forehead with each other's. They started regulating their breaths. 

Kageyama came out of Hinata's entrance releasing a sigh, lay on his back next to him and passed his hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Nice way to say welcome home" 

Hinata let out a short laugh, turned to him and Kageyama imitated him. Kageyama stroked his cheek and smiled.

"I love you" Kageyama took his hand off and kissed his cheek, then gave him a short one on his lips.

"I love you more" Hinata smiled at him with sliht drowsy eyes.

"Before we sleep we have to bathe and change these sheets" He got up, Hinata answered him with a weary whining.

"Fineee"

So together they went to take a bath in the tub.

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna write some fluff Kagehina.


End file.
